Conventionally, as a core for motors used in automobiles, electric appliances or the like, a magnet embedded core, in which magnets accommodated in magnet insertion holes formed in a laminated iron core are embedded with a resin, is widely used.
With regard to the magnet embedded core of this kind, it is desired that leakage of the resin during filling of the resin by a resin filling device can be prevented and the magnets can be fixed at predetermined positions. To meet such demands, for example, a configuration is known in which a resin filling device for resin-molding a magnet embedded motor core includes one mold provided with a transfer mechanism and another mold facing the one mold and provided with a movable block, where the movable block is supported by an urging means so as to be inserted into a central through-hole of the motor core through an opening on a side of the other mold and fitted into a hole of an intermediate mold disposed on a side of the one mold (for example, see Patent Document 1).